


Second Meetings

by Idk_hi_iguess



Category: The Secret Series - Pseudonymous Bosch
Genre: Anger, Boys In Love, Coffee Shops, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I have no reason other than my own satisfaction to write this, M/M, Please leave kudos and comments if you read it bc no one will, Pseudonymous Bosch, Self-Indulgent, The Midnight Sun, anyway, i love them, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idk_hi_iguess/pseuds/Idk_hi_iguess
Summary: Years after the events of the books, Max-Ernest and Benjamin meet again at a small coffee shop in NYC when Max has a break from Terces duties.





	Second Meetings

“Mocha with caramel syrup, to go, thanks.” He handed the money and declined the barista’s offers for club-cards and other items. Taking a deep breath, he perched on an empty chair near the door. As much as he loved the time off, his nervous disposition pissed him off. Even in this small coffee shop in New York, he looked about him constantly, assessing exit points and potential weaknesses of potential assailants. Even though his rational brain told him that it was cold outside, so people were going to wrap up warm, his heart still missed a beat every time he saw some one enter who was wearing gloves. Subconsciously, his leg bounced and rattled the table next to him, so he attempted to stop. 

There was a tap on his shoulder and he whipped around like a frightened hare, “Max-Ernest? From high school?” 

He was met with the beaming face of Benjamin Blake, who looked incredulously happy to see him. “Oh, Hey Ben,” His face turned slightly red. He knew full well he’d ditched Ben for an after-graduation date at the local iHop for a mission he’d been forced to complete. However, Ben didn’t know this, as far as he knew, Max had stood him up. They hadn’t seen each other since the fleeting kiss before they graduated. 

“How’ve you been holding up? Are you living in New York now?” 

If max-Ernest hadn’t known Ben for years he would have been tempted to believe he’d been hypnotized by the midnight sun again. However there was a glint in his eyes that was so utterly, completely Benjamin that he felt immediately at ease. He had a splatter of yellow paint on his face and his shirt and pants were covered in blue and red. “I’ve been good,” The lie slipped out easily, “How’ve you been?” The man collapsed into the chair across from him. 

“I’ve been fairing alright, got a small studio to myself dirt cheap, but I have to use bathroom here,” He chuckled, “But what I want to know, is why you’re lying about being ok. I’ve been worried about you? You just disappeared, and it’s been two years.” 

“Yeah,” He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed sheepishly. 

“You just disappeared!” He repeated, “I saw you graduate and then… nothing,” Ben reached across the table and took his hand, “Are you ok?” 

He swallowed. It had been so long since someone had asked him that. Automatically, he tried to say ‘yeah, I’m doing well. No problems here,’ He was saved from answering by the barista yelling his order, “Mocha with Caramel for Paul,” Flashing a fleeting smile at Ben, he collected it and ran. His attempt to escape was blocked by Ben catching him just outside, “Come back to my place. Please. I’ve missed you,” 

“Ben, I can’t.” 

“Why not? I have been so worried about you. I have had no closure. Where else are you going. Because forgive me, but you hardly look like you’ve slept in the last few months. Do you even have a place to go?” Ben snapped at him, hurt and anger swirling in his deep brown and gold eyes. 

As much as he wanted to nod, and come back to Ben, kiss him like it was two years ago, he resisted, Lilly’s voice in his head repeating a common pep talk,  _ Trust no one. Trust no one you know to have an connection with the midnight sun. Trust no one who you don’t know has taken the oath.  _ “I can’t. Why can’t you just let me go?” He half yelled, silently begging Ben to keep insisting that he should come back with him. 

“Because I still love you!” 

The silence that followed Ben’s yell was deafening, despite the sounds of a busy city mingling with the background. “You… you still-”

“Just forget it ok. You clearly don’t want anything to do with me. So… so, just leave quickly.”

His own resolved shouted over Lilly’s insistent talking, “I’ll come back to your apartment. Please don’t leave me.”

Ben grabbed his hand, casting a glare over to him, “You left me.” Despite this, they both made it back to a yellow door down a small side street. There was a small collection of chairs and tables next to a post-board displaying a menu of Veggie Biryani and Rogan Josh. Ben’s entire demeanor had relaxed, and he opened the door. “It’s not much, but I get a bit for my art and I do an afternoon shift at a doughnut shop. What are you doing these days?” 

Apparently Ben had decided to temporarily forgive him, so he went along with it, at least glad that he was no longer mad at him, “Nothing much, I did some magician work in Vegas but I had to come back.” 

They got into a rickety old elevator and Ben pressed the 4 button. 

He swallowed, and asked Max, “Why did you just disappear.” He knew he hadn’t forgotten. Knew he was just waiting for the right time when Max felt slightly better. “We’d even made plans after Graduation. Where… where did you go?” They went into the apartment and Ben flopped on the couch. “I’m sorry, I know you’ve got some shit going on and I should probably just shut the fuck up and help you, but not before you tell me. Please, Max.” A tear slipped down his cheek and he looked at the ground, ashamed. He let himself be pulled down onto the couch “Max. What’s wrong?” 

He tried to answer, but his words got stuck in his throat, causing him physical pain. Tears leaking out of his eyes, he buried his face into Ben’s collarbone, letting the familiar smell of oil paint and love hearts scented shampoo that hadn’t changed in two years. Ben rubbed his neck in gentle circular motions. They stayed like that for a while, Max letting out the pain of the last few years onto the only person he’d ever felt unconditionally loved him. Ben kept a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing his thumb over his cheekbone. “Oh Max, I’ve missed you. Please tell me what’s wrong?” 

“I-I can’t,” He choked out. It pained him to keep things from Ben, but years of trained secrecy forced him to keep his mouth shut. 

“Please just tell me. It’s been too long, you can’t keep things for me now. Please Max,” 

He nodded, wiping his tears determinedly. 


End file.
